Maybe I Love You, Maybe Not
by sesshomaru-kagome654
Summary: Maka finds out that her mother is well. She find's out that she had younger siblings that are twins. Can she admit to a guy that she likes him or not? Read to find out


**I don't own the characters! **Maka has a crush on Death the Kid but is too shy to say it. Wait she has twin younger siblings! She needs to take care of them. Enjoy!

MPOV…

I had just finished a test when Soul and I were called to the Death Room. We showed up and found Blackstar, Chrona, and Tsubaki there.

"Yes, Lord Death?" Soul asked.

"Well I actually only need Maka but I want you all here for her in case she needs you," was his reply.

"What is it Lord Death?" I asked.

"Well Maka I found out that: 1 your mother is alive and 2. She has two year old twins. One is a boy named Pablo and the girl is named Pam."

I was shocked. I had twin younger siblings and my mother was alive. I nodded not sure how much I could take.

"Well your mother sent them here so that they could meet and hang out with their sister. So they are here somewhere. Until your mother gets back in 3 months," was his exclamation.

I was so nervous but I had to ask, "What about school and missions?"

"Well you can always hire a babysitter," was his suggestion.

"With what money? That would be nice but we make only enough money for the bills and for food," Soul asked.

"Um" was all that came from him.

It was dead silent. You could hear a pen drop. Suddenly the door opened and there was Kid with Liz and Patty.

"Father why did you call me down?" he asked.

"Well son I called you down an hour ago. Besides I wanted to make sure that didn't go back on your offer."

I watched as he and Lord Death talked. I saw two little kids peak out from behind Lord Death. I knew those were my younger siblings. I got them to come to me so that I could say hi. I ended up holding them while they went to sleep.

"Father I said I would watch them as long as their gardenan says it is okay. By the way here are they?" Kid asked.

They all looked around until they saw me holding them. I was quiet the whole time. They all were looking at me surprised. They didn't expect me to be holding my younger siblings.

"Maka, how long have you been holding Pablo and Pam?" Blackstar asked.

"Um… Long enough for them to go to sleep," was my reply.

"Well nice job. I'm sure you all know each other. Well why don't you all go and hang out," Lord Death suggested.

We all went to the Death bucks. We all stayed there until it was time to leave. We had all talked and got to know my younger siblings. Liz's phone went off with:

'_Hey, Hey_

_You, You_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, No way_

_Think you need a new one_

_Hey, Hey_

_I could be your girlfriend'_

Then it restarted. We let her answer it so that she didn't have to be real embarrassed. We all had fun and waited until she came back. We all left after she came back. We all went out sprit ways.

"Hey Kid!" I called.

"Yeah," He called back.

"I wanted to know if you could come over for dinner tomorrow." I said.

"Sure, when should I come over?" Kid asked.

"Um… around five would be good," I replied.

"Alright, could Liz and Patty join?"

"Sure."

That night Soul was not pleased. He ranted for hours before he gave in and agreed. Pabl8 and Pam learned some words that had me mad. A few minutes later we were given a mission. I called Kid to ask him to watch the twins and he agreed to.

Soul and I left after Kid, Liz and Patty showed up. We took care of what we were to do. On our way back we were attacked by a group of witches and we only need one to turn Soul into a death scythe. So we attacked when they did. We killed all but one. The one that was not killed had escaped. We called our friends to see who needed a witch's soul. They all needed one. So they all showed up and had to fight the witches because they came back to life. So a few hours passed and Soul was not pleased.

"Who's watching the twins?" he all but demanded.

Kid's reply was, "Well I called my dad and he said that he would but we need to get back so that he can go do something."

Soul argued with Kid about it until I snapped at them.

"Will you two just quit I have had enough. Ether we leave now to let Lord Death do what he wanted to or we end up making it so that he will have to ether miss or reschedule it."

No one said anything so we all left. Soul and I went home to let Lord Death go. When Lord Death left I make sure that the twins were in bed and fast asleep. I went and checked on Soul. I found him lying on the couch eating a bowl of fruit salad with a lot of whip cream. I decided to let him know I was going to bed.

"Hey, Soul I wanted to let you know I was going to bed. See you in the morning."

"Alright, 'night."

"Night."

I went to bed but I could not sleep at all. I laid there not feeling good. I got up to go to the living room when my phone went off. I looked at the number it was Kid.

"_Hey, wanted to see if Liz, Patty and I can still come over for dinner later today."_

I smiled and sent a reply. I went and found Soul asleep on the couch.

"Hey, Soul you need to go to your bed."

"(Groan) No."

"Please Soul."

"No."

I gave up on getting him up so I went to the kitchen and got a cup of water when I felt sick to my stomach. So I ran to the bathroom and emptied my stomach in the toilet. Pam and Pablo ran in to see what was wrong.

"Sissy, whats wrong?" Pam asked.

"I'm just not feeling good Pam. Pablo please get my phone. It's on the kitchen table," was all I could get out between coughs and spiting vomit in the toilet.

Pablo showed up a few minutes later with my phone in hand.

I took it and sent Kid a message that we would have to reschedule it for another night. I really didn't want to but I was not feeling the best. I had Pam to get Soul up and help me to bed. When I got to bed I laid there and tried to sleep but could only lay there wide awake. When it was time for school Soul had to go alone. An hour after class would of started I got a text from Kid.

"_Hey, where r u? How r Pam and Pablo?"_

'_I'm at home. Pam and Pablo are good."_

"_Why r u at home?"_

'_I'm too sick to get up.'_

"_U mean that u r at home with Pam and Pablo sick and u say that they r good."_

'_Well I have them come every 30 min. why?'_

"_Because I want to know if u need me to watch the twins for you."_

'_Oh. Well I could use some help with the twins.'_

"_Ok. I shall be there in a few."_

'_K.'_

After a few minutes someone showed up. I had Pablo let him in. The man that showed up was a man that I did not want to see at all. The man was my father Spirit. I was not pleased to see him like someone would have been. I really did not want my father here when he was drunk. I had Pam and Pablo leave the room long enough for Kid to show up.

I heard Kid ask, "Where's Maka?"

"She's talking to a strange drunk man," was Pablo's reply.

"Is he tall and looks like Soul only with brown hair?" Kid asked.

"Yeah. Maka didn't look happy to see him though," was Pam's reply.

"Well he's your father but he drinks a lot of beer and is not good to be around. Why don't I go ask her if you two can go to the park with me, ok?" Kid suggested.

After my father got me beyond mad I all but yelled, "I DON'T CARE IF YOU LOVE ME OR NOT BECAUSE YOU ARE THE WORST PERSON IN THE WORLD TO BE A FATHER WHEN YOU WAST YOUR MONEY ON BEER AND WOMEN! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Kid came in a few seconds later and asked, "Hey, would you care if I took Pam and Pablo to the park for a little while?"

I said in a gentle voice, "Be back be five."

He smiled and agreed to it.

KPOV…

I went to the twins and told them that we can go. They cheered. I went out side with them and got my hover board to show up. I had Pam and Pablo hold on to me and in a few moments we were at the park. I got them to let go and let them go play on the playground while I sat on a bench and watched. I had no idea that my father was watching me. I got up when Pam and Pablo wanted me to play with them. We play on the swings and the slid and just had fun. We were having so much fun that when I looked at the time it was 5:30 pm. _'Crap'_ I knew that Maka was going to kill me for being late. I got Pam and Pablo onto my hover board and was back at Soul and Maka's place. When we got inside Soul was not pleased at all. I had Pam and Pablo go to Maka's room to stay with her.

"WHERE THE HEAK WERE YOU?! MAKA WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU AND THE TWINS!" Soul yelled at me.

"I'm sorry. I was playing with them at the park and lost track of time. I didn't mean to make Maka worry so much," was all I could say.

After that Soul just yelled at me for being late and said that I was to never see the twins ever again. I told him that the twins weren't his so he had no say in who could and could not see them. Soul said some things and the next thing I knew Maka yelled Soul's full name and that he was in some real deep trouble for the fact that he taught the twins some bad words. Soul's face had no color at all. He was pale white. He went to apologize so I went to say sorry for being late and got one big surprise. Maka was sitting on her bed with the twins in her arms looking innocent.

"Hey, Maka I wanted to say sorry for being late. I know that I should have watch the time carefully but I was playing with the twins most of the time," was what I could tell her.

She smiled and said, "It's ok but don't do it again. Please come here I want to tell you something."

I smiled and said, "Alright."

I walked over to here after she had the twins go attack Soul. I sat on the edge and waited for her to say something.

"Hey Kid I just want to say I- "she didn't get to finish.

Soul hollered out for help because the twins were attacking him. I had Maka stay in bed as I went to take care of it. I found the twins sitting on top of Soul. I got them to get off then just to have them attack Soul one more time just for fun. I went back to Maka's room to talk and found her laying there looking bored. She looked up and found me standing there in the door way. I wanted to say something but I was scared.

"Hey, Maka I want to tell you something I love-"I didn't get the chance to finish for the twins ran in say that Soul was being mean.

I went and talked to him just for him to say to get out and to never come back. I told him no and we fought with our fists. Soul had struck first so I struck him back and the twins yelled at us to stop just for us to continue. I really did not want to continue the fight but Soul was not letting up so I fought back. I managed to out from under him so that I could pen him to the ground and talk.

"Soul, what's wrong with you? You never use to just fight without Maka so what's wrong now?" I questioned him.

"I don't need her to fight! Get off of me!" He yelled.

I looked at the twins and asked, "Can you two find some rope for me?"

They nodded and ran to Soul's room and came back out with some rope. They handed me the rope and I quickly tied Soul up. I had him tied at the legs and wrists and connected the two with more rope. I had no idea that Maka came in to see what all that noise was. The twins ran over to her and told her everything.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU IDIOT!" Soul hollered at the top of his lungs.

I got off but kept him tied. Maka asked him why and he said that I had no reason to be here and that I had to leave. That I was nothing but a pest that needed to be rid of. I was angry that he would say something like that when I met him a year ago and knew him just as well as Maka knew him. Maka said something that surprised even me.

"If you think that then I'm going to stay with him for a couple of days. I am also taking the twins with me," was what Maka told him.

I helped her and the twins get ready to leave when Soul hollered that he wanted to be let go. The twins were scared so I told them to listen to Maka while I dealt with him.

MPOV…

I watched as Kid went to deal with Soul. I wanted to tell him how much I liked him. I helped the twins get ready to leave when I heard a crash from the living room. I had the twins get their bags and we went to the living room and found Soul on top of Kid with his arm as a blade next to his neck. I ran over and pushed Soul off of Kid and had him and the twins go outside. When they were outside I looked at Soul.

"Soul what's wrong with you? You never use to act like this," I asked him.

"It's Kid I don't want you around him anymore. Just stay away from him," he told me.

I didn't mean to yell but I did, "You're not my father so don't tell me what to do. I can hang out with whoever I want. I don't need your okay to go and hang with friends!"

I left Soul there and grabbed my bags and went outside to find Kid waiting for me. He told me that he took the twins to his place so that they could pick their rooms. I got on his hover board with him and we were at his house in minutes. I got off at the same time that he did. He helped me get my stuff inside and to the room I always got when I was there. I got my stuff to the right place when Liz called my name. I really only wanted to lie down and rest. I went to Liz and she asked me what I wanted to eat and I told her that I want to just lie down because of the after effect of being sick. She told me to do that I should do that. I went to bed tired.

KPOV…

I talked to Liz to know why Maka went to her room and found that she was having the after effects from being sick. I went to her room with a tray that had some soup and crackers for her to eat. I got to her room and knocked. She told me that I could enter. I walked in and set the tray on the bed side table. I talked her into eating some food and found that she ate all but a few bites of soup and one or two crackers. I talked with her and asked what it was that she wanted to tell me earlier. She told that to find out what it was I had to tell her what I was going to say.

"I was going to tell you that I love you," she said.

I was shocked to say the least.

"I love you too, Maka," was all I could get out.

Maka and I talked for a little while and found we had a lot in common. I found that a lot of books I read she has read many times. I told her of the room that was for relaxing and asked her if she wanted to go there. She said that, that would be nice. I helped her get there and soon we were in the room and relaxing. I felt like something was not right. I told her that I would be right back and left. I went down stairs and found that Liz and Patty were yelling at someone or something. I went to find out and found that it was my father.

"Father, is there something that you need?" I asked.

"Well I wanted to know where Maka is because her mother is here to get the twins. Soul told me to check here for her and the twins. Are they here, Kid?" my father asked.

"Yes they are here but it may not be a good time right now," I told him.

"Why not? Pray do tell why not," my father questioned.

"Because they are a little on the sick side. Maka was really sick when I went to watch the twins for her and they got sick on the way here so it may not be a good idea to take the twins right now. Can she come by maybe tomorrow?" I asked.

My father said that she could come by tomorrow to get the twins. I smiled and thanked him. He wanted to see Maka and the twins so I led him to the room for relaxing and found that Maka was not there. I went to the twin's room and found that Maka was holding the twins while all three of them slept. I looked at my dad and saw that he looked like he wanted to snooze with them. I asked him if he wanted to take a room and catch some zs and he said that he needed to get back to the death room so he might as well go. I said my goodbye's and watched him leave. I went over to the bed and sat on the foot of it. I left them alone and went down stairs to ask Liz and Patty why they had been yelling.

"Well we were yelling because there was a little kid with Lord Death that kept saying that she wanted her kids. She said that her kids where Pam, Pablo and Maka. Patty here called her a liar and told her that she was to get lost. So I yelled at her and told her that that was not nice and to say sorry but she refused and that's when you showed up. So how are they? Are they feeling any better than before?" Liz explained.

I sighed and said, "They're asleep. I feel bad for them. Maka is really attached to them but her mother is to pick them up tomorrow. We should tell her when she wakes up."

They agreed with me and soon Maka woke up and came down stairs. I watched her come down the steps looking like she was about to pass out. I got up and helped her get to the couch and had her sit down. I told her about my father's visit and that her mother was in Death city to get the twins. She said that she was going to miss the twins and that they were the best little ones in the world. I told her that if she asked her mom she may be able to visit the twins. She agreed that, that might work. So I helped her get to bed to sleep when Liz said that she was going to get some groceries and that she would be right back. I made sure the twins were in bed when I found that they were sitting on their beds instead. I asked what was wrong and they said that they wanted to sleep with Maka for the night. I told them that it was alright with me if they slept with Maka. I took them to Maka's room and found that she was up. I asked her if it was alright with her if the twins slept with her and she said that, that was fine.

The next morning I got up and made breakfast. Liz, Patty and the twins arrived when the food was done. I asked where Maka was and Pablo said that she was in bed still. I went up and knocked just to be told that she was almost ready. I asked if she knew what day it was. She guessed Friday. I smiled and told her that it was Saturday. She came out ready for the day. I noticed that her heir was a little on the messy side. I had her sit on her bed so that I could fix her heir. I grabbed the brush and started from the bottom to the top. She smiled and thanked me. I smiled back and told her that I would do anything for her. We went to the dining room to find most of the food gone. I sighed and got some food for us. We sat on the couch and ate our food. Right when we finished there was a knock on the door.

(Normal)POV…

Kid answered the door while Maka took the dishes to the kitchen. Liz and Patty took Pam and Pablo out the back door to play. Maka decided to be nice and do the dishes while Kid talked to whoever it was at the door. Kid opened the door to find that it was both his father and Spirit, Maka's father. Maka finished the dishes and went outside to play as well. Patty and Liz were playing marko polo with the twins in Kid's HUGE pool. Kid took his and Maka's fathers to the kitchen to find that Maka was not in there. They went outside and found that Maka was playing with Pam, Pablo, Liz and Patty. Spirit was surprised that Maka was acutely playing instead of reading something. Lord Death watched as Maka played in the pool with the two sets of twins. Maka she was having too much fun to realize that there were some people watching her and the others. Spirit asked Kid where Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, and Chrona were. Kid told them about Maka and Soul's argument and that the others never came by or even asked to come over. Maka she got out of the pool when her phone went off.

'_Puttin' my defences up_

'_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I did that _

_I think I'd have a heart attack'_

She answered it while Kid and the adults talked to those in the pool. Kid went over to Maka to ask her who it was when she called Kid's name.

"Yeah, Maka?" Kid asked.

"Will you please reframe from butt dialing me?" she asked.

"Sorry I didn't realize that I had butt dialed you. So I guess that answers my unasked question. Want to jump in the pool?" he exclaimed.

Lord Death asked, "Maka, can you come here real quick I need to ask you something?"

Maka walked over to him and asked, "What is it Lord Death?"

"Well I found out that your mother was shrunk down to the size of a little kid and she is more than ready to take the twins and leave. Oh I almost forgot you have a twin as well," was his reply.

"Who is my twin, Lord Death?" Maka questioned.

"Well his name is Mike. He is if I am correct on the other side of the world," was all he said.

Pam and Pablo ran over to Maka and hugged her legs asking her to join them in the pool. Kid talked to his father and found out that Maka had a twin brother and that Pam and Pablo were her half related siblings. He also found out that Maka was to not have known about the twins until she turned twenty. Kid promised that he would not tell Maka what he was told. Kid he joined in the fun after seeing his father and Spirit out. All of Maka and Kid's friends were there they all had a party. Maka's mother showed up and took the twins with her to their home somewhere. Maka she and Kid started dating and soon got engaged. Liz and Soul got together and got married and had four kids. Black Star and Tsubaki got together and were married after a year of dating. They had five kids. Patty and Chrona got together and were married after four years together. They had three kids. Maka and Kid got married after being engaged for seven months and had six kids.

Kid & Maka- Sakura, Suki, Sasa, Rick, Ron, Sass

Black Star & Tsubaki- Gold Star, Black Jr., Nana, Samantha, Silver Star

Chrona & Patty- Pam, Tim, John

Soul & Liz- Izzy, Misty, Stein, Abraham

Lost count there are 18 kids. 8 girls and 10 boys.


End file.
